The Magic of Amaranth
by void14
Summary: Werewolves and other various monsters and one femme named Amaranth. Rated M for future chapters, maybe. Just read it, I know the summary's no good.


Megatron stared at the little sparkling sitting on the command room floor, coloring on the backsides of rejected drafts of various documents. She hummed quietly to herself and squeaked as she put the finishing touches on her drawing. The circumstances that allowed them to find her and ultimately capture their hearts (although some still won't admit it) were odd and incredible. Never the less it happened and Thundercracker kept saying that she l would be the most spoiled and loved sparkling in the universe, even though she lived among monsters. It was true, Megatron and Soundwave were werewolves, most of the seekers were vampires, and the gestalts were ghosts and poltergeists. She had the oddest 'family' ever. She got up and stumbled over to the decepticon leader and squeaked proudly and held up her drawing proudly. He took it and looked at it. In the middle was a violet stick figure that he assumed was her surrounded by a silver block figure, blue block figure, and winged red stick figure. He guessed that these were him, Soundwave, and Starscream respectively. He muttered that she had made a nice drawing. "I no able to fit everyone," She sighed "and sides, stundcons and consdrugdicons indivisible." Starscream snickered from his seat at his monitor and Megatron chuckled and said "Why don't you take the other papers and draw out the others that can be seen, Amaranth." She nodded and toddled back to her tools. "Indivisible," Starscream snickered, highly amused. After about twenty minutes, Megatron started to feel uncomfortable and shot a look at Soundwave who was looking at him. Amaranth suddenly squeaked "Moon!" looking out the window. Starscream shot out of his chair and said "You know, I just remembered, you need to go to bed early. You have lesson tomorrow with me," as he scooped her up and took her to his quarters. The two fell out of their seats and on all fours. The room was filled with groans and the twisting of metal as they changed into their wolf modes. They just finished when Starscream came stomping back in, fangs bared and shrieked "How could** both** of you forget that it was a full moon tonight?"

"Shut up Starscream." Megatron growled as he perched himself back on his throne. The decepticons, except for the gestalts, had, for some reason, decided to hide their true conditions from the sparkling. There had been many close calls, this being one. "Observation: she's getting old enough to figure it out." Soundwave stating in a slightly rougher, deeper monotone.

"I know," Starscream agreed "she's asking questions that we can't give a decent lie to. We have tell her soon."

"Let's figure that out tomorrow morning. Everyone dismissed." Megatron yawned as he padded to his quarters with Soundwave and curled up on his berth next to his fellow were and mate. He slipped into recharge and began to do something that not many transformers do, dream.

_ The decepticons were actually conducting a successful raid, which even surprised their leader. They had driven the autobots from the city and were ransacking it for materials and energon. Megatron was standing next to Soundwave, his new mate, on top of a ridge, observing the battle. Soundwave suddenly turned and darted into the ruined city. Megatron followed closely and both mechs came upon a femme placing a bundle on the ground and shouting "Take this heathen Primacron!"and took off into the ruins. Soundwave approached and picked up the bundle. He jumped as it squeaked and wriggled. "Observation: thing is a sparkling." He said._

"_We can't keep it, Soundwave." Megatron sighed as he felt Soundwave pleading over their bond. He wasn't surprised his mate had a soft spot for the little thing, Soundwave had been abandoned as a sparkling in a similar manner. "Why?" Soundwave asked._

"_It's normal," Megatron snapped. He would not have a frightened sparkling in his base. It took Soundwave a good cycle to convince Megatron to allow it into the base. Starscream gave his leader all sorts of slag for falling for the little femme, but ironically was the next to be mesmerizedby the cute little thing._

Megatron opened his eyes and grunted as he awoke a looked at his now normal mate and grumbled "what a dream,"

"Query: what about?" Soundwave asked.

"The day we found Amaranth."

"Glad we kept her?"

"Yes, you smug mutt." Megatron growled as he jumped his mate.


End file.
